Only Human
by SakiixChan
Summary: Hermione est au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, elle sait que Draco a prévu de tuer le Professeur Dumbledore et qu'il n'en a pas vraiment envie. Elle espère l'en empêcher et le sauver si elle le peut. Y parviendra-t-elle ?


**Hello tout le monde !**  
 **Voici un autre One Shot sur Hermione et Draco, j'espère qu'il vous plaira au moins autant que Magic Works !**  
 **Je vous préviens quand même, leur caractère vous paraîtra sûrement différent par rapport à l'oeuvre originale de J.K. Rowling, mais je pense que rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux s'ils étaient exactement comme dans les livres : à mes yeux, Hermione n'aurait jamais dû finir avec Ron, mais elle n'aurait pas non plus être avec Draco, donc je reste partagée.**

 **Et si jamais, toutes les parties en italique sont des Flash Backs,**

 **Voilà je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

Hermione l'avait bien observé. Elle savait exactement ce qu'il trafiquait depuis quelques temps, mais elle n'en avait pas parlé. Elle avait promis.

Même si Harry Potter son meilleur ami s'acharnait à lui demander ce qu'elle avait découvert, elle refusait de le lui dire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ressentait subitement cet attachement.

Peut-être avait-elle découvert qu'elle s'était trompée ? Trompée sur Draco Malfoy ?

Harry et Ron Weasley avaient toujours pensé que Draco, élève à Serpentard qui passait son temps à se moquer d'eux et à leur faire les pires crasses, n'était en fait qu'un monstre antipathique qui rejoindrait avec joie son père chez les Mangemorts une fois que Voldemort l'aurait décidé.

Ils pensaient que jamais il ne manquait une opportunité de faire du mal aux autres. Ce collier qu'il avait tenté d'envoyer à Dumbledore en était la preuve. Il en était allé jusqu'à ensorceler Katie Bell. La pauvre fille avait bien failli ne pas s'en remettre.

Et puis, même Ron avait failli mourir à cause de Draco. Quand le professeur Slughorn avait voulu lui faire boire un peu d'alcool après avoir été victime d'un philtre d'amour particulièrement puissant, il s'était avéré que le cadeau à l'odeur de cerise avait été empoisonné par les soins du Malfoy.

Cependant, Hermione était bien plus partagée. Chaque fois qu'elle le trouvait exécrable, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver des excuses. Comme s'il n'était pas réellement responsable de ses actes.

Depuis le début de sa sixième année à Poudlard, Hermione avait maintes fois surpris Draco en train de comploter, et, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle avait tenté de le raisonner, plutôt que de l'empêcher radicalement d'agir.

Pourtant ce soir, tout était différent. Elle était au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. Face à lui. Elle savait qu'il viendrait pour accueillir Dumbledore car sa mission était de l'éliminer.

Bien qu'elle avait eu connaissance de tout ça, elle n'avait rien dit ni à Harry ni à Ron, pensant qu'elle arriverait à gérer la situation elle-même. Et puis, ses deux meilleurs amis ne l'auraient jamais cru, et au mieux, auraient réagi d'une manière complètement irrationnelle, ce qui aurait encore plus compliqué les choses.

Mais maintenant qu'elle lui faisait face et voyait dans quel état il était, elle se rendait compte que tout était bien plus difficile.

D'abord, Draco était furieux qu'elle soit là.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici Granger ! Fiche le camp d'ici !  
\- C'est hors de question. Je sais ce que tu comptes faire, je suis venue t'en empêcher !

Il eut un rire sans joie.

\- M'en empêcher ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ta bêtise ? Je dois le tuer ! C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même qui m'a confié cette tâche ! Si j'échoue…

Hermione vit la peur passer au travers du regard de Draco. Il était terrifié.

\- Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie. Insista-t-elle en s'approchant doucement. Draco, tu peux tout arrêter maintenant.  
\- Je ne peux pas ! Fiche le camp d'ici maintenant ! Des Mangemorts vont arriver ! Ils te tueront s'ils te trouvent ici !  
\- Et alors ? Je sais très bien que ça n'a aucune importance à tes yeux.

Une ombre passa dans le regard du jeune homme. Hermione continuait de s'approcher de lui.

\- Draco, tu peux encore faire marche arrière.  
\- Non !

Il releva sa manche d'un coup sec. Hermione se figea et contempla avec terreur la marque des Ténèbres. Celle qu'elle avait tant redouté de voir apparaitre un jour sur la peau du jeune homme.

\- Si je n'obéis pas à Voldemort, il me tuera. Et il fera du mal à ma famille ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Je dois protéger ma mère !  
\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a une autre solution…  
\- Arrête de chercher à m'aider, Granger. Retourne à tes occupations ! Tu n'as vraiment pas mieux à faire que d'être ici ?

Elle baissa les yeux. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Tout ce temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui la brisait de l'intérieur. Car oui, depuis le début de l'année, elle avait passé énormément de temps avec Draco.

Elle avait découvert qu'il ne se cachait pas seulement derrière un masque de haine. Il était aussi un garçon effrayé qui cherchait juste à protéger sa famille.

 **[Flash-Back]**

 _Hermione était assise aux Trois Balais aux côtés de Harry et Ron. Ils discutaient tranquillement autour d'une Bierraubeurre._

 _L'ambiance était assez agréable, même si Ron n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre que Dean Thomas embrassait sa petite sœur Ginny Weasley._

 _Hermione avait immédiatement remarqué le pincement de jalousie qui était passé dans le regard de Harry quand il les avait vus. Mais Ron ne s'en était pas rendu compte, et ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie en continuant de se lamenter._

 _Elle s'apprêtait justement à faire une remarque à Ron pour changer de sujet quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Draco Malfoy. Il traversa d'un air nonchalant la pièce, ignorant royalement le Trio, ce qui surprit Hermione : D'habitude, il ne ratait jamais une occasion de lâcher une réplique cinglante au moins à Harry._

 _Le blond alla se barricader dans les toilettes et on ne l'y vit plus._

 _Hermione, intriguée et fatiguée du sujet de conversation se leva, prétextant une envie pressante._

 _Elle trouva aisément Draco dans les toilettes des hommes. Il fit un bon de trois mètres quand elle le surprit avec une étrange boite dans les mains._

 _\- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ici ce sont les toilettes des hommes.  
\- Je le sais très bien. _

_Il leva un sourcil, sans doute bien trop concentré dans sa besogne pour lui lancer une remarque venimeuse sur ses nouvelles habitudes._

 _\- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?  
\- Un bon ragout ! Tu veux gouter ? _

_Sa blague fut accueillie par un silence de plomb : Maintenant, Malfoy faisait des blagues ?! Non mais vraiment !_

 _\- Très franchement, tu ne t'attends pas sérieusement à ce que je te le dise, j'espère ?! S'exclama-t-il agacé.  
\- Je sais que ton père est à Azkaban en ce moment. _

_Il tressaillit._

 _\- Et je sais aussi que tu as été obligé de prendre des mesures radicales pour redorer le blason des Malfoy et protéger ta mère, notamment te mettre au service de Tu-Sais-Qui._

 _Il la fusilla du regard._

 _\- Je ne sais pas d'où tu tiens toutes ces informations, Granger, mais je te conseille de garder ça pour toi, et de déguerpir sur-le-champ si tu ne veux pas que je teste « ce que je mijote » sur toi ! La menaça-t-il en formant les guillemets avec ses doigts d'un geste nerveux._

 _Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie, se demandant sérieusement ce qui lui prenait d'essayer de raisonner Malfoy._

 _D'accord, elle l'avait pas mal espionné et surveillé ces derniers temps à cause de son étrange comportement, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait tous les droits et encore moins qu'elle pouvait l'aider à se sortir de son actuelle situation peu confortable._

 _Comme elle s'était immobilisée, plongée dans ses pensées, elle sursauta quand Draco lui saisit doucement le bras. Elle se retourna vivement, très surprise._

 _\- Surtout, ne dit rien à Saint Potter et Weasmoche !_

 _Sous le coup de la colère, elle se dégagea sèchement et prit un faux air paniqué en reculant précipitamment._

 _\- Attention Malfoy ! Tu viens de toucher une sang-de-bourbe ! Tu risques d'être contaminé par mon sang impur ! S'écria-t-elle._

 _Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne sut ce qu'il pensait à ce moment-là._

 _\- Sérieusement Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire exactement, même si j'en ai une vague idée, mais… Il y a sûrement une autre solution…_

 _Elle sortit sans plus de cérémonie.  
Quand elle revint à sa table, Ron et Harry ne firent aucun commentaire sur le temps infini qu'elle avait passé aux toilettes. En fait, c'était à peine s'ils avaient remarqué qu'elle était partie._

 ** _-SC-_**

 _Après l'attaque de Katie Bell, Hermione sut immédiatement que c'était Draco. Elle voulait en faire part à Harry et à Ron, mais à chaque fois, le regard hanté du Malfoy lui revenait en tête._

 _Au départ, elle parvint à se taire. Mais au fur et à mesure que Harry surprenait d'étranges conversations entre Draco et Rogue, elle comprit qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle finisse par lui en parler._

 _C'était d'ailleurs son idée, le jour où Katie Bell était sortie de l'infirmerie après avoir passé une éternité à se remettre. A ce moment-là, Harry se précipita vers elle, espérant qu'elle puisse lui dire qui l'avait envoutée._

 _Bien sûr, Hermione savait que c'était Draco. C'est pourquoi elle l'aperçu immédiatement faire demi-tour quand il vit que Katie était de nouveau sur pieds. Sans trop savoir ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione le suivit, se demandant quel coup fourré il préparait encore._

 _Après tout, sa tentative de tuer Dumbledore avait finalement échouée, et c'était Katie qui en avait fait les frais._

 _Draco monta au deuxième étage et alla se cacher dans les toilettes, sachant que quasiment personne ne venait jamais._

 _Quand Hermione entra, elle entendit le jeune homme pleurer. Il était au fond, et s'aspergeait le visage d'eau. Il sursauta en entendant la jeune fille approcher. Il se tourna vers elle._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Granger ? Cracha-t-il avec amertume._

 _Elle resta un moment sans rien dire, profondément blessée par l'expression qu'il affichait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et il semblait aussi paniqué qu'effondré. Aucun doute que ce qui était arrivé à Katie Bell ne faisait pas partie de ses plans._

 _Hermione opta donc pour une approche douce, sachant qu'il risquait de l'attaquer au moindre faux pas. Il avait la main crispé sur sa baguette._

 _\- Je sais que Katie Bell a été victime de ton plan quel qu'il soit. Et je pense que tu ne le voulais pas._

 _Il ne dit rien, semblant se détendre légèrement en comprenant qu'elle n'était pas venue pour l'accuser. Il délaissa donc sa baguette magique et retourna à la contemplation de son reflet dans le miroir, une expression dégoutée apparu sur son visage quand il fit de nouveau face à son propre reflet. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer encore une fois._

 _\- Va-t'en. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Tu n'as rien à faire ici._

 _Elle resta un moment à le regarder. Il pleurait silencieusement._

 _Finalement, elle céda et s'approcha plus. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule avec douceur. Il ne dit rien._

 _\- Draco, tu sais que ce qui est arrivé à Katie Bell n'est pas_ réellement _de ta faute, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est _entièrement _ma faute !  
\- Non. _

_Il se retourna et la regarda, intrigué._

 _\- Tes intentions n'étaient pas honorables au sujet de ta cible, mais… Tu n'as fait qu'exécuter les ordres, non ?  
\- Voldemort m'a ordonné de tuer Dumbledore, tu le sais ça, non ?  
\- … Oui… Je m'en suis doutée.  
\- Je n'avais pas d'instruction particulière. Je dois juste me débrouiller pour tuer le Directeur de Poudlard. Je suis donc entièrement responsable de ce qui est arrivé à cette fille. _

_Elle secoua la tête._

 _\- L'important, c'est que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais. Tu n'avais pas la volonté de lui nuire.  
\- Et alors ? Je lui ai quand même fait du mal non ? _

_Elle le regarda silencieusement. Où voulait-il vraiment en venir ?_

 _\- Granger, arrête de me chercher un cœur ! Je suis un monstre. Maintenant barre-toi d'ici et occupe-toi de tes affaires !_

 _Il lui jeta un regard rempli de hargne. Elle l'observa quelques instants tristement puis céda. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, il l'interpella._

 _\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais Draco.  
\- D'accord, Draco. _

_Et elle sortit. Il soupira et s'assit par terre. Il se rendit alors compte que les mots d'Hermione avaient réussis à apaiser sa conscience, même s'il avait tout nié en bloc. Elle parvenait toujours à l'atteindre._

 **-SC-**

 _Dans la Salle sur Demande, Draco faisait des tests avec l'Armoire à Disparaitre depuis bientôt deux mois. Il y passait quasiment tout son temps libre, espérant qu'elle finirait par fonctionner correctement même si elle était extrêmement capricieuse._

 _Bien sûr, il commençait à se douter qu'Hermione finirait par le trouver : Elle le trouvait partout où il se cachait. Elle l'avait surpris à rôder dans les couloirs avant la fête de Slughorn, elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il essayait de glisser du poison dans quelques bouteilles. Elle parvenait même à le trouver au cours de ses balades dans l'immense parc de Poudlard._

 _Il était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne le découvre ici._

 _Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il commençait à trouver cela amusant. C'était devenu comme un jeu pour lui. Ils jouaient au chat et la souris pendant qu'il complotait pour tuer Dumbledore._

 _Il l'avait même déjà surprise à essayer de l'aider. Il en était resté pantois pendant une minute ou deux puis s'était tordu de rire._

 _Elle l'avait fixé avec incrédulité. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire d'aussi bon cœur et cela lui faisait plaisir._

 _D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Draco constata avec mauvaise humeur qu'il s'était encore plus rapproché de la jeune fille._

 _\- Tu as faim ? Demanda une voix derrière lui alors qu'il glissait une pomme dans l'Armoire à Disparaitre._

 _Bien évidemment, il sursauta. Après s'être retourné, il aperçut Hermione qui tenait deux assiettes remplies de nourriture. Il ne se fit pas prier quand elle lui en tendit une et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, sur un vieux banc abandonné._

 _Elle le rejoignit et ils mangèrent silencieusement. C'était dans ces moments-là que Draco lui était le plus reconnaissant. Hermione prenait soin de lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un monstre. Il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre._

 _Quand il eut terminé de manger, il posa son assiette à côté de lui et se décida à lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis que la jeune fille avait fait irruption dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était._

 _\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu sais que je suis ici ? Demanda-t-il amusé.  
\- Presque un mois. Je me suis dit que tu préférais être un peu seul, alors je t'ai laissé réfléchir par toi-même. Mais comme tu commences à mettre du temps, je crois tu as besoin d'un coup de main.  
\- Et comment tu pourrais m'aider ? Lâcha-t-il agacé. Et puis d'abord, je te signale que si tu m'aides, ça veut dire que tu seras complice du meurtre de Dumbledore. _

_Le regard de la rouge et or s'assombrit. Draco avait raison._

 _\- Je sais tout ça. Mais, si je ne fais rien, Tu-Sais-Qui va te tuer et sans doute faire du mal à ta mère.  
\- Et depuis quand est-ce que ce sont tes affaires ? S'emporta-t-il. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je t'ai laissée t'impliquer là-dedans !  
\- Draco… _

_Il la fusilla du regard : Il lui avait interdit de l'appeler par son prénom. Mais elle poursuivit sans tenir compte de sa réaction._

 _\- Si je t'aide, c'est parce que je sais que Dumbledore serait d'accord avec moi. Tu es dans une situation très inconfortable, et… On est quand même amis ou quelque chose dans le genre, alors… Je ne peux pas te laisser tomber comme ça…  
\- Tu deviens complètement barje ma chère Granger ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! Tu es en train d'essayer d'aider un Mangemort à tuer Albus Dumbledore ! _

_Elle se leva brusquement, faisant tomber son assiette vide qui se brisa. Le bruit de la vaisselle se cassant laissa derrière elle un lourd silence._

 _\- Non ! Tu… Tu as reçu la Marque des Ténèbres ? Gémit-elle._

 _Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre que oui avec évidence, puis il vit les larmes couler sur ses joues._

 _Il ne sut pourquoi, mais, il eut l'impression que ce qui restait de son cœur était en train de se déchirer. Voir les larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille lui provoquait une telle douleur qu'il en avait la nausée. Alors, pour ne pas lui faire de peine, il se leva et essuya les joues de la jeune fille d'un revers de la main._

 _\- Bien sûr que non, idiote ! Mentit-il.  
\- C'est… C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle tremblante de tristesse. _

_Sans réfléchir, il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, bien trop surprise pour réagir._

 _\- Je te promets que je ne me laisserai jamais apposer la Marque des Ténèbres, Hermione.  
\- D'accord… _

_Elle l'enlaça à son tour. Elle semblait soulagée. Le regard sombre, Draco se concentra sur l'Armoire à Disparaitre pour ne pas penser aux conséquences de ce mensonge envers la jeune fille. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer._

 **-SC-**

 _Hermione avait finalement montré à Draco comment fonctionnait vraiment cette mystérieuse Armoire, elle avait apparemment trouvé un vieux livre dans la réserve de la bibliothèque traitant de ce sujet._

 _Il avait laissé la jeune fille l'aider sans rien dire, mais au fond, il regrettait énormément de l'impliquer dans une telle besogne._

 _Au fil de l'année, il s'était rendu compte qu'Hermione Granger était une sorcière en or qui laissait passer les intérêts des autres avant les siens._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, le jour fatidique approchait, et malheureusement, il n'avait pas le cœur de rejeter Hermione, c'est pourquoi il continua de la voir. Elle lui permit de garder son faible sourire jusqu'au jour J._

 ** _[Fin Flash-Back]_**

Elle avait essayé de l'aider mais n'avait rien trouvé. Dans tous les cas, Voldemort risquait de le retrouver et de le tuer lui et sa famille. Et Hermione ne voulait absolument pas ça.

Elle parvint finalement à l'atteindre. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la marque et rabattit la manche du jeune homme dessus. Il la regardait dans les yeux et la laissait faire.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver une solution. Assura-t-elle.

Pendant un instant, elle vit qu'il avait envie de la croire.  
Ils sursautèrent en entendant un crack sonore derrière eux : Dumbledore et Harry venaient de transplaner, ils revenaient de leur expédition.

Le Directeur paraissait extrêmement faible et était soutenu par Harry qui, en voyant Draco et Hermione ensemble, comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ? Demanda-t-il perturbé.

Draco se contenta de le fusiller du regard sans un mot. Il se retenait sans doute devant Hermione qui tenait sa main.

Dumbledore posa les yeux sur eux, puis sembla réaliser quelque chose.

\- Harry, je voudrais que tu partes chercher le professeur Rogue, s'il te plait.  
\- Mais…  
\- Ne discute pas. Je crois que les Mangemorts vont bientôt arriver maintenant. Trouve le professeur Rogue et cache-toi. Emmène Miss Granger avec toi. Elle ne doit pas rester ici.

Draco eut un regard lointain, comme s'il cherchait à oublier ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

Il sursauta quand les lèvres d'Hermione effleurèrent sa joue d'un baiser, puis il la regarda partir avec Harry. Une immense tristesse l'envahit.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers lui, puis Harry l'entraina hors de sa vue.

Il était désormais face à Dumbledore. Enfin, il allait accomplir sa tâche. Ou peut-être pas. Hermione avait raison, il y avait sûrement une autre solution.

\- J'ai eu vent de ce que tu comptes faire ce soir, Draco. Lui dit le Directeur.  
\- Très bien, ça m'évitera d'avoir à m'expliquer ! Lâcha-t-il avec hargne.  
\- Tu sais que ça n'est pas la bonne solution. Je suis sûre que Miss Granger en a trouvé une.  
\- Non ! Elle n'en a trouvé aucune !  
\- Pourtant, il y en a une. Tu peux encore changer de camp, Draco.  
\- Non, je ne peux pas laisser ma mère.  
\- Nous pouvons la protéger, et toi aussi.  
\- Ils nous tueront !  
\- Je t'assure que non.

Le bras tremblant, Draco brandit sa baguette et désarma rapidement le Directeur pour être sûr de ne pas avoir à faire face à un imprévu.

Il lui suffisait désormais de ne prononcer qu'une seule formule, et tout serait enfin terminé pour lui. Juste deux mots. Pourtant, ces deux misérables mots refusèrent de sortir de sa bouche.

Le visage d'Hermione dansa devant ses yeux. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour s'enfuir et la serrer dans ses bras pour se sentir mieux.

Les larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Il ne voulait pas être impliqué là-dedans. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Rogue surgit de nulle part. Il parut soulagé que Dumbledore ne soit pas encore mort. Il écarta Draco d'un coup sec.

\- Miss Granger et Mr Potter sont allés se cacher dans la bibliothèque. Vous devriez aller les rejoindre, Mr Malfoy.  
\- Non, je dois accomplir la tâche que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a confiée !  
\- Alors pourquoi n'est-ce toujours pas fait ?  
\- Draco, tu peux encore changer de camp. Assura Dumbledore avec douceur.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation. Rogue poussa Draco vers les escaliers pour le forcer à partir.

Il finit par céder et partit en courant. Alors qu'il fuyait, il entendit Rogue prononcer le sortilège à sa place. Dumbledore tomba de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, il n'en revenait pas d'être responsable de ça. Il avait, sans le vouloir, contraint Rogue à tuer Dumbledore à sa place puisqu'il n'y était pas parvenu lui-même.

Se sentant plus lâche que jamais, il retrouva les Mangemorts qui venaient d'arriver et se joignit à eux au lieu de se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il avait bien trop peur de ne pas être accepté dans l'autre camp. Et sa mère avait trop besoin de lui.

 **-SC-**

Draco avait été accueilli en héros parmi les Mangemorts. Mais ils pouvaient bien lui dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, le jeune homme se sentait incroyablement faible, lâche et même traitre, car au cours de cette année, il avait vendu son cœur à une Gryffondor, qui plus est une née moldue.

Alors qu'il regardait Bellatrix Lestrange et quelques compères tout détruire, Draco repensait avec amertume à tous les moments qu'il avait vécus avec Hermione. Il les gardait précieusement au fond de sa mémoire. Ils faisaient partit de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Quand elle était là, Draco se sentait vivre, même s'il complotait en même temps contre Dumbledore ou qu'il la rejetait violemment, il était en fait heureux qu'elle soit avec lui.

Tandis que la Grande Salle partait en morceaux suite aux différents sortilèges des Mangemorts, Draco fit un effort surhumain pour retenir ses larmes, car il se rappelait de son plus beau souvenir au même moment. Le jour où il avait réalisé qu'il aimait Hermione Granger de tout son cœur.

Il l'avait trouvée dans un des couloirs du château. Elle était assise sur de vieilles marches et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Weasmoche l'avait encore fait souffrir. Il l'avait laissée poser sa tête sur son épaule, et elle s'était laissé aller, vidant son sac par la même occasion.

Ce soir-là, Draco avait compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec elle, mais qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer pour autant.

Alors que les vitres de la Grande Salle partaient en morceaux, il eut l'impression de voir tous ses espoirs et le peu de bonheur qu'il avait connu le quitter subitement. De toute façon, toutes ses chances de s'en sortir étaient parties avec Dumbledore.

\- Partons rendre visite à Hagrid ! S'exclama alors Bellatrix qui partit dans un rire sadique.

Les autres Mangemorts approuvaient. Draco avait envie de vomir. Il était dégouté par ce qu'il voyait et entendait, mais il était encore plus dégouté par lui-même. Il était la cause de ce qui se produisait en ce moment même.

Il avait beau avoir « accompli » sa mission, il se sentait plus misérable que jamais.

-SC-

 _Un an plus tard._

Hermione était assise dans un coin de la Grande Salle. C'était la guerre.  
Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de les sécher.

Après s'être vaillamment battue aux côtés de Ron et de Harry, elle avait entendu Voldemort poser un ultimatum à ce dernier pour qu'il vienne à sa rencontre dans la forêt interdite.

Elle était restée dans la Grande Salle pour aider. Elle n'aurait pas dû. Les corps de nombreux de ses amis avaient défilés. Lavande Brown, Colin Crivey, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin… Et puis Fred Weasley.

En se rappelant du désespoir qui avait empli toute la pièce quand la famille Weasley avait découvert le corps de Fred, Hermione frissonna et la boule dans sa gorge devint si grosse qu'elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer.

Les cris de désespoir de Molly, les sanglots de Ginny, l'expression d'horreur de George, l'abattement de Mr Weasley et de Ron, et les larmes aux yeux de Percy, de Bill et de Charlie…

Hermione ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et frissonna. Elle avait froid.

Elle se rappela ensuite quand Voldemort s'était présenté dans la cour de Poudlard, Hagrid tenant dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Harry… Elle avait bien failli croire que c'était la fin. Mais le discours de Neville avait su lui redonner une once de courage. Puis il s'était avéré que Harry n'était pas mort.

Depuis, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Il était tout de même reparti dehors avec Ron pour aider à ramener morts et blessés dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione, elle, avait été obligée de rester là. Elle était encore plus malheureuse qu'eux tous. Draco n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis un an déjà et elle ne l'avait pas vu de toute la bataille. La première pensée qu'elle eut et qu'elle avait toujours était qu'il était mort.

Après tout, s'il avait rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts après le fameux soir, il ne pouvait pas être ailleurs en ce moment.

Pourtant, aucune trace de lui, ni de Lucius Malfoy. Cependant, Harry affirmait avoir eu affaire à Narcissa Malfoy dans la forêt interdite. Elle aurait apparemment sauvé la vie au Survivant en affirmant qu'il était mort.

Hermione avait envie de parler à la mère de Draco. Elle avait tellement envie de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de lui qu'elle aurait été capable de demander à Voldemort en personne.

N'en pouvant plus de rester assise par terre sans rien faire, Hermione se leva et s'approcha de la famille Weasley. Tous affichaient une moue de tristesse. Mrs Weasley semblait au bord du suicide. Pourtant, quand elle vit la jeune fille, elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Ron m'a expliqué pourquoi tu es si malheureuse, ma chérie. Dit-elle avec douceur.  
\- Ce n'est pas la seule raison. Répondit-elle en attardant son regard sur le corps sans vie de Fred.

Mrs Weasley ne dit rien et continua d'enlacer Hermione. Puis elle la sentit se crisper puis la lâcher.

\- Mrs Weasley, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Hermione en voyant l'expression de stupéfaction qu'elle affichait en regardant l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

S'attendant à voir quelqu'un rapporter le corps d'une personne qu'elle aimait beaucoup, Hermione se retourna lentement et avec appréhension.

Mais ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Il se tenait là, à quelques mètres d'elle et la fixait, étudiant sans doute sa réaction pour savoir comment se comporter. Haineux comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé l'an dernier, ou plutôt amical.

Sans aucune hésitation, elle marcha droit vers lui. Elle le poussa sans grande conviction et recommença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était là, après tout ce temps.

\- Mais où étais-tu ?! J'ai passé des journées entières à m'inquiéter pour toi en me demandant si Voldemort ne t'avais pas tué, ou pire ! Et… Je…

Draco Malfoy n'avait rien dit jusque-là mais brûlait apparemment de tout lui dire.

\- Hermione… Je suis tellement désolé…

Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir tout t'expliquer, mais… avec toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites, je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois prête à entendre parler de moi. Je voulais te dire que finalement, j'étais en sécurité, et que je ne comptais pas me montrer à la Bataille de Poudlard, et… Je voulais aussi te dire que j'étais inquiet pour toi…

Elle resta paisiblement contre lui. Elle avait eu l'impression de mourir en son absence, et là elle se sentait revivre. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Draco jeta finalement un regard dans la Grande Salle. Tout n'était que désespoir. Il y avait tant de corps, tant de personne qu'il avait connues.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps d'un des jumeaux Weasley. Il eut un pincement au cœur, tout simplement incapable d'imaginer la tristesse que l'on peut ressentir lorsque l'on perd une partie de soi-même. Il aperçu Ginny Weasley, un peu en retrait.

Elle pleurait dans les bras de Seamus Finnigan. Ce dernier, sentant probablement que quelqu'un le regardait, leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Seamus paru surpris de le voir mais n'afficha aucune expression de dégoût, sans doute trop triste pour ressentir cette émotion.

\- Draco… L'appela Hermione.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que tu vas repartir ? Demanda-t-elle avec une ombre de peur dans le regard.  
\- Non. C'est pour toi que je suis revenu. Je crois que… Je t'aime Hermione.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

\- Je suis sérieux Hermione, tu m'as aidé alors que c'est la dernière chose que tu aurais dû faire, mais, ça compte tellement à mes yeux ! Tu… c'est grâce à toi que je suis en vie. Sans toi j'aurais échoué dans ma mission… Et Voldemort m'aurait tué.

Elle resta un moment à le regarder.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu ailles bien Draco. Je ne supporterais pas que tu t'en ailles de nouveau.

Il eut un sourire. Un sourire qu'Hermione n'avait vu qu'une fois. Un sourire parfaitement sincère, qui la rendait euphorique. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce bonheur malsain parmi toute cette tristesse. Mais quand Draco déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle oublia tout.

A partir de ce jour, Draco resta, mais ils ne purent pas se voir autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu, faisant leur deuil chacun de leur côté.

Ils savaient qu'un jour viendrait où leurs blessures seraient pansées et qu'ils pourraient vraiment être ensemble à ce moment-là.

Et ils guettaient ce jour avec impatience.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**  
 **J'espère sincèrement que ça vous a plu, même si c'était un peu long,**  
 **En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me mettre une Review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je suis très curieuse !**


End file.
